Say What You Want
by A Case of You
Summary: An unusual meeting in the captain's changing room turns Albus Potter's world up side down. SLASH. Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**A couple of things: **

**- English is not my mother tongue, or first language or whatever you call it, so excuse me if there's a lot of mistakes!**

**- I am a so called "slasher" and not embarassed to admit it. Or maybe I am. A little bit.**

**- Explicit content follows. Yes, sexual content. If you don't like it, then why have you opened this?**

**- I don't own these characters. They are the property of the wonderful and brilliant J.K. Rowling. I just borrow them**

**- I don't know if this will be continued yet. Please let me know what you think!**

**:) Zoe**

**1.**

**Albus slammed the door leading to the captain's changing room shut, and locked it, glad to escape from his teammates' grim looks and sour faces. Not that he wasn't in a foul mood himself; losing a Quidditch match against the rival house always made him almost seethe with anger. Throwing his broom in one of the corners, he ripped of the soaked leather gloves and started wrestling out of his equally soaked clothes.**

**Malfoy had caught the snitch before Hugo. He couldn't believe it. Not that the Slytherin team wasn't good, he was just sure that Gryffindor would beat them this time; they had practiced twice as many times, and twice as hard. And as captain of the team, Albus felt responsible, even though he knew he had done the best he could, and so had every single one of his teammates. He didn't look forward to the speech he had to give them later, about **_**"it's not that we aren't good, it's just that they were better this time,"**_** and **_**"we'll get them next time,"**_** and **_**"each and every one of you is a winner at heart,"**_** and crap like that.**

"**Argh!" Albus growled as he stepped into the shower. His muscles were sore after almost five hours on the broomstick, and the warm water relieved the tension somewhat.**

**That **_**look**_** Malfoy had given him after his catch. That was what infuriated Albus the most. He'd almost looked apologetically. What the **_**fuck**_** was that about? Like Albus deserved some kind of pity from the slytherins. He preferred the gloating and arrogance over that, no question about it. **

**Rubbing soap over his chest, he let his hand wander farther south, picturing the brown eyes and curvy frame of his girlfriend Sainab. She would surely be ready to comfort him afterwards. However - and this was rare - he didn't find much comfort in the thought. No physical reaction came, what so ever. And he didn't feel up to it tonight. All Albus really wanted was to crawl into bed at the boys' dormitory and not show his face for a couple of days. That would have been **_**so**_** good.**

**He allowed himself to enjoy the hot water on his body for a couple more minutes, before he stepped out of the shower, tying a towel around his waist. He took a look at himself in the mirror.**

**Albus knew he was good looking. He looked very much like his father - which people reminded him about every bloody day. He had his father's (or actually his late grandmother's) emerald green eyes, and dark, unruly hair. He had not inherited his bad eyesight though, and not the tall and scrawny frame his father had in his youth either. Albus was not particularly tall for his age, but he was muscular; he had a broad chest and strong arms with well defined muscles. It was probably because he had played a beater on the house team for the past three years. The fact that everyone was so surprised he didn't play a seeker, like his father had done, had always annoyed Albus. He was so similar to Harry Potter, inside out, that people seemed to forget that he was actually **_**his own bloody person.**_

**He stared into his own eyes, leaning heavily on the basin underneath. **

**There was a knock on the door, and Albus jumped a bit, waking up from his rather dark thoughts.**

**Sighing, he went over and opened the door slightly ajar before sticking his head out.**

**Malfoy looked at him, a mixture of amusement and arrogance on his face, much the look Albus was used to from the other boy. He was still in his Quidditch outfit. What the hell was he doing in the Gryffindor locker room?**

"**What?" Albus couldn't help but growl.**

"**Calm down, Potter, don't get your wand in a knot," Malfoy said, holding his hands up as if to show Albus that he didn't carry any weapons. "The showers in our locker room are broken. Be a mate and let a fellow captain borrow yours, will you?"**

**Most of the gryffindors had left, and Albus only saw a few slytherins changing out of their cloaks. He frowned at the other boy.**

"**Why don't you just shower out here with your team?"  
><strong>

**Malfoy gave him something like a wink and lowered his voice. "Come on, Potter! I'm a captain and used to other standards. You know what I mean, right?"**

**Albus actually did know what he meant; the captains' changing room was almost of another world than the shared one. The towels were softer, the water was warmer, the soap better… But he still wouldn't give in.**

"**So go up to the castle and shower there, then," he shot at his rival, scowling at him.**

**Malfoy changed his strategy. "What kind of weird shit are you doing in there, that you clearly don't want anyone else to know about, Potter?"**

**Albus couldn't think of a clever reply to that. **

"**Or is it just that you're a very sore loser?" Malfoy continued.**

_**Arsehole, **_**Albus thought. He didn't want the slytherin in his wardrobe, gloating and making chit chat. But now he couldn't refuse without either looking like a sexual deviant, or a sulking child. **_**Fuck!**_

**Defeated once more, Albus stepped back, opening the door wider so that Malfoy could step in.**

"**Thanks."**

**Scorpius Malfoy had never exactly been a friend of Albus'. Not entirely an enemy either, though. Sure, they'd had their share of fights during their six years at Hogwarts, but nothing that could even compare to their fathers disputes. There was some tension there, both of them painfully aware of their families' histories. It seemed to be in their blood. And they were rivals in Quidditch of course, and in some of the subjects, and there was an occasional snide remark. But nothing more. **

**Once though, in their second year, Scorpius had gloated a bit too much after beating Albus in a Defence Against The Dark Arts exam, and said something about Albus not being so much like his father after all. This had resulted in Albus calling him a fucking Death Eater Spawn, and the room had gone completely silent. A trip to the principal's office, a howler from his mum and a rather unpleasant reprimand from his father had followed. **_**"Scorpius Malfoy is not his father," **_**his dad had told him in a stern voice, and Albus had fought the urge to say **_**"Well, neither am I, but no one seems to remember that!"**_** He had swallowed his pride and apologized to the young Malfoy, and after a couple of weeks with ugly glares, they had returned to normal, which was some kind of tense coexistence.**

**The relationship between their respective houses had changed a lot in just one generation. They were still rivals, but now slytherins and gryffindors dated, and it was not unusual to see a slytherin in the Gryffindor common room and vice versa, which as his mother and father had told him, **_**never**_** happened back in the "old days". **

**Now this dripping wet slytherin stood in front of Albus. The strained conversation had stopped and suddenly the changing room seemed impossibly quiet. If Albus didn't know better, he could have sworn that Scorpius let his eyes wander over him. Over his broad chest, with nipples erect because of the slight cold, over the moist towel around his waist, his strong thighs, and all the way down to his feet. Albus crossed his arms over his chest, not really knowing if he tried to cover up his half naked body, or stop the weird burning sensation in his stomach. **

"**Good match today, eh?" Malfoy had turned with his back against him now, removing his wet clothes. Albus shook his head to wake up from his strange reverie and clear his throat. **

"**Yeah, whatever," he replied, trying not to sound too bitter.**

"**Oh, come of it, Potter," Malfoy said as he stepped into the shower. "You can't say that you weren't relieved that the game was over after five freezing ours? It still feels like I have a fucking broomstick up my arse!"**

**Albus only grunted a reply, **_**not**_** letting himself chuckling at that last one. Malfoy was pretty funny sometimes, but Albus had no intentions of letting him know that he thought so. **_**Wouldn't be good for his ego,**_** he thought, as he took his toiletries to the basin.**

**They fell into a pleasurable silence as the Slytherin showered and the Gryffindor styled his hair with some gel. The steam from the shower clouded the mirror, and Albus used his hand to wipe it away. **

**Then he noticed it. **

**He could see the shower cubicle in the reflection of the mirror. And the shower curtain had slipped to the side. **

**Without really knowing what he was doing, Albus turned around. Yes, the shower curtain had definitely slipped to the side, and now he could see most of the back of Scorpius' naked body. **

**Moses' **

**He was taller than Albus, and his body was leaner. His muscles wasn't as defined as the young Potter's; he looked more like a professional swimmer, than a typical Quidditch-player, even though he played seeker. He was paler than Albus' as well, but not in an unhealthy way. His skin color radiated some sort of strength, he seemed almost… **

_**Angelic,**_** Albus thought. He couldn't tear his eyes away. And the strange burning feeling had spread through his body. His pulse was close to racing, and he licked his lips, suddenly breathing rather heavily. **

**Then, Scorpius turned while pulling his fingers through his shoulder-long blonde hair. For what seemed like ages, but probably wasn't more than a few seconds, they stared at each other, Scorpius with surprise, in his silver grey eyes. Albus shamelessly let his eyes wander over the naked body in front of him. It was like he was in some sort of trance. He looked at the Malfoy's face, his long neck, then let his eyes travel down his muscular chest and over his stomach which had a hint of a six pack and further down to his… **

**The sight of Scorpius' half erected cock made Albus snap back into reality, and he turned around blushing furiously.**

_**What the fuck was he doing? How could he let himself stare like that? And how was he supposed to get out of this one?**_

"**Like what you see, Potter?" Scorpius' voice was snappy and arrogant as usual. But there was something else there as well. Something heavy.**

**Albus didn't respond. He once again leant heavily on the basin, head hanging low between his shoulders. **_**He did not like boys that way. He did not.**_

**He heard the Malfoy pull the rest of the shower curtain aside, and the sound of his footsteps was coming closer. Albus didn't dare to open his eyes, and definitely not turn around to face the other boy, who was now standing right behind him, so close that Albus could feel the heat from his body, but not touching. Then Scorpius placed a hand on his shoulder.**

**This made Albus snap back to reality once more. He turned around to tell Malfoy to back **_**off**_**, but before he came that far, the other boy crashed his lips against his.**

**Albus froze. But only for a second. The slytherin's lips were so soft, the softest Albus had ever tasted, which made them even more inviting. Scorpius cradled his face with his hands, and Albus was glad he was leaning against the basin, because his knees almost buckled when he felt a tongue pry open his lips, vibrating against his own. He moaned into the kiss, not knowing he had done it until he heard it. He also heard the other boy breathing heavily through his nose.**

**There was no need for words. It felt like a fire had started in Albus' body. It started in his stomach, spreading in every direction, reaching its peak between his legs. **

**He felt Malfoy's hands on his hips, loosening the towel around his waist, letting it fall to the floor. **

**They tore apart, both boys gasping for breath, and looked at each other. Emerald green met silver grey. Albus' breath got caught in his throat when he drew in the features of Malfoy's face; his high cheekbones, his darkened silver grey eyes, pupils dilated, his swollen lips… **

**There was no stopping Albus now. Taking a step forward he attacked Scorpius' lips, pulling his body close. And then he felt it. Malfoy's erection against his own. Both boys moaned, all thoughts of possible teammates left in the outside changing room gone. Albus' hips jolted and he had to break the kiss to let out a grunt of pleasure. Scorpius smiled wickedly and pulled his hand, and together they tumbled into the shower cubicle. Albus found himself pushed harshly against the cool tiles. He didn't know if it was him or the other boy who had turned the shower on, but suddenly he felt warm water cascading down their bodies. Together with the feeling of Scorpius' hands on his body, his tongue in his mouth and his aching oversensitive erection, it was almost too much. **

**The Malfoy tore away from his lips and attacked his neck, licking, biting, sucking.**

"**Fuck, Albus," he mumbled against the sensitive skin, the other not really registering the sudden use of his first name. **_**"You're bloody gorgeous."**_

**The words were almost as hot as his touches, and Albus only managed a moan in response. **

**Then suddenly the lips on his neck were gone. Albus opened his eyes in bewilderment, feeling the panic coming. But Scorpius hadn't left. He had sunk down, and was sitting on his knees. The water was running down his face, but it didn't seem like he noticed; he just stared hungrily on the leaking cock in front of him. Albus's eyes widened. **_**Was he really going to…?**_

**And yes he was. **_**Indeed**_** he was.**

**Before Albus had the time to say anything, the other man had practically swallowed him whole.**

**He looked down. His cock was inside **_**Malfoy's**_** wet, hot, tight **_**mouth.**_

"**Oh god," Albus said as Scorpius started sucking harder and move his head faster. Albus didn't know when it happened, but his hands were suddenly buried in the slick blonde locks of the other boy, and he couldn't help but move his hips, fucking the hot mouth.**

"**Fuck… Scorpius!" He wanted to signal his upcoming orgasm, but he didn't have the time. Just didn't have the time… **_**Oh god!**_

**And with a half choked scream, he shot his load down the Malfoy's throat. **

**But the other boy didn't seem to mind. He simply swallowed, got to his feet and aggressively claimed Albus's sore lips once more. Usually, Albus couldn't stand when his girlfriend did that, when she kissed him right after having sucked him off. But here and now, with Scorpius, there was something strangely erotic about it. Scorpius withdrew and looked down into the emerald green eyes. And though he was in what can only be called post-orgasmic **_**fucking bliss**_**, Albus became aware of that he had yet to do anything to make the other boy cum. The proudly standing erection between them was a clear reminder of that. This made him hot all over and nervous at the same time. It seemed like Scorpius understood.**

"**Don't worry," he mumbled, moving in closer and kissing his neck. He took Albus's hand and placed it between his legs. "Just **_**feel**_** me."**

**Albus swallowed at the hot words. All though he had plenty of experience with wanking, he had only ever done it to himself. He tugged carefully, swiping his thumb over the head, pulling the foreskin over it.**

"**Bloody hell," Malfoy's voice cracked against his neck. This spurred Albus on, and he did it like he himself liked it, with a firm grip, varying his speed, first fast then slow, then fast, then slow again. His other hand found Malfoy's nipple on its own accord, stroking and pinching it.**

"**Oh… Fuck… Albus!"**

**Albus couldn't help but smile at the boy shaking and cursing in his arms. And then Malfoy came. All over his hand.**

"**Fucking hell…" Malfoy said when he'd gained his breath. "That was bloody amazing…"**

**Albus suddenly noticed that the water had turned cold. Not ice cold. But it was far from hot anymore. **

**And that was like the final snap back into reality. As he stared down at his hand, and the sticky cum covering it, it occurred to him what he had done.**

**The Malfoy seemed to notice the change in mood.**

"**Hey…" he said, his hand touching Albus's cheek lightly, but the other flinched away.**

_**What the hell had just happened? What had he done?**_

**Albus stared at the naked boy in front of him.**

_**He'd had sex with another boy. He'd had sex with a Malfoy. He'd cheated on his girlfriend. With another boy! Or was it really sex? Could jerking off and oral sex count as sex? Wasn't it in any case bad enough? Oh my god, what did this make him? He wasn't gay. He'd never looked twice at another boy. He wasn't, he couldn't, he didn't want to!**_

**He wanted to burst into tears, which was alarming and Albus quickly stepped out of the shower, different thoughts banging inside his head. Not bothering to towel himself, he quickly grabbed his boxers and jeans, hurriedly pulling them on.**

"**Albus," Scorpius said, turning of the water. "Hey… Albus…"**

"**Please," Albus said, not daring to look up. "Don't talk to me."**

"**What? Come on… It was just -"**

"SHUT UP!"

**Albus hadn't planned on yelling, it just came out that way. He looked at the Malfoy who self-consciously covered himself with a towel. And suddenly all of his sudden confusion and fear turned into anger. And that anger was directed at a certain someone.**

"**What the fuck man?" he said in rage. "What the hell did you do that for?"**

Scorpius looked up at him. He looked like he couldn't believe what he heard. And Albus thought he could see anger flicker in his eyes.

"**Excuse me?" Malfoy said. "**_**What**_** did I do?"**

**Albus hurriedly pulled a sweater over his head, before gesturing wildly to the shower cubicle. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to put words into what had just happened. **_**He didn't dare to take such words into his mouth.**_

"**What do you mean?" Malfoy said, clearly angry know, standing up tall, pushing his chest out. "Do you mean the part where I kissed you and you kissed me back? Or the part where I sucked you off before you jerked me off? I'm confused!"**

**Albus couldn't help but flinch. He couldn't believe the mess he had gotten himself into. He grabbed his bag and broom and shook his head as he backed towards the door, never meeting the other boy's gaze.**

"**Don't," he said. "Just don't."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi people! I'm surprised if anyone still reads this, but the inspiration came over me so I had to make the most of it :) Once again; except for some minor characters and the plot, nothing here belongs to me. And english is still not my first language, so there's probably some mistakes or maybe a lot of them. Explicit content follows, so go away if you don't like these things ;) Hope you enjoy!**

**Zoe**

**Scorpius Malfoy had known he liked boys since his third year in Hogwarts. He could still remember the exact moment this realization had hit him; when he collided with Clive Davies in the library, causing both of them to lose the books they carried. Davies was in his seventh year and a Ravenclaw. He was much taller than Scorpius and had black hair and black eyes. And a dimple. Scorpius spotted it as they both crouched down to retrieve their books. Davies smiled.**

**"Didn't see you there, mate," the Ravenclaw had said with a thick Scottish accent. **

**Scorpius hadn't managed to answer. He could feel the skin burning on his shoulder where their bodies had touched. He could smell Davies's cologne, a deep, masculine scent. And he could feel his blood rushing through his body, most of it towards his face. He'd ****_never_**** blushed before.**

**"See you around, yeah?" Davies had said and winked.**

**Then he was gone. And Scorpius ****_knew._**** It had taken some getting used to, but at the end of the day he came to terms with it. Because he liked girls as well. He just ****_preferred _****boys****_. _****As long as he kept it to himself, it wasn't a problem he figured. Some day he would get married to a girl of his parents' choice anyway. **

**It didn't become a problem until his infatuations weren't so innocent anymore. His first time was with a boy. He was in his fifth year, the other boy in his seventh. Their encounters were quite frequent during most of the spring term until his lover left. And because Scorpius was a Slytherin and the other boy a Hufflepuff their paths never crossed outside the bubble of their illicit affair. After that Scorpius knew he was in trouble. His preference for boys, or ****_men_****, ran a lot deeper than he first thought. But he still dealt with it in a rather nonchalant way and decided that he just had to make the most out of the time he had, before his parents found a suitable girl. **

**Sucking off Albus Potter in the Gryffindor captain's wardrobe had never been a part of any plan. Sure he found the Gryffindor attractive – who wouldn't? – but he'd never really thought twice about him in that way. The encounter in the wardrobe had…just happened, really. He'd turned around while showering just to discover that Potter was watching him. At first Scorpius thought the other one was having a laugh. Then he noticed the foggy look in those emerald green eyes and he noticed that the Gryffindor's breathing was shallower. It didn't help that he had a body like a fucking Adonis. Scorpius had acted on pure instinct. **

**Afterwards, he was as surprised as Potter was. It had been good. ****_Really good._**** The feeling of Potter shuddering as he came, the feeling of his hands in his blonde hair, the feeling of his tongue in his mouth… **

**The question now was why Potter couldn't just take it for what it was – a couple of guys conveniently getting their rocks off – and return to fucking normal?! They'd never been friends exactly, but they still spent quite some time around one another; they took a lot of the same courses, they had a lot of shared acquaintances and they both played Quidditch. It was impossible to avoid one another. Not that Scorpius felt any need to avoid Potter; he unlike the Gryffindor was able to deal with their encounter in a mature way. Potter on the other hand was anything but. If he wasn't shooting daggers at him from across the great hall or the school yard, he was sharing rather insensitive jokes in class, muttered loud enough for Scorpius to hear but not so loud that the teacher heard. And if they were forced into some kind of situation where they had to talk, he treated Scorpius like thin air to the point where it was very awkward to the point of torture and obvious to everyone else. **

**"What's going on with you and Potter?" his fellow Slytherin Stephen Goyle asked him one day after such an encounter.**

**"He's a prick," was Scorpius's heartfelt reply.**

**Two weeks with this immature behavior and Scorpius had had enough. He knew that Potter was probably insecure and confused and all that shit. He guessed that the other boy had never experienced anything intimate with another man; he was the prototype of a straight guy in every way. He had a girlfriend who he usually spent every opportunity snogging. He was a bit of a jock, captain of the Quidditch team, always surrounded by a bunch of guys who all wanted to be like him… He was member of one of the most famous families in the wizarding world. Scorpius knew that the possibility of being gay fitted as badly into Albus's life as it had fitted into his. Even though being gay wasn't illegal in the wizarding world, it was certainly frowned upon by the majority of the community. It was something that took place in the shadows and few talked about.**

**But Scorpius was beyond caring about any of Potter's problems at this point. He was done being humiliated.**

**Albus arched his back slightly as his girlfriend straddled him. They were in his bed, curtains drawn, every kind of silencing charm cast. Sainab kissed his neck while rubbing her crotch against his. He moaned into her dark curls, feeling his cock stir in his pants. He let his hands wander over her curvy frame trying to memorize the breasts, the hips, the thighs. She was feminine as a girl could be. She was beautiful.**

**_This is good,_**** he thought to himself. ****_This is what I want. She's great. She's mine._**

**"Albus," Sainab whispered heatedly against his neck. "You're fucking gorgeous."**

**His hands stopped moving. He froze, unable to stop the mental image of the situation he'd been in the last time someone had told him that. Sainab noticed the change in him and looked at him puzzled, until she noticed his cock twitch beneath her. Then she grinned wickedly and started kissing down his clothed chest. Albus closed his eyes tightly and tried forcing the image of a certain Slytherin from his mind. But no matter how hard he tried, it didn't work. He could still feel his mouth around him. He could still see the water cascading down the pale muscular body. He could still feel the muscles twitching beneath his fingers as he run his hands over his body. He could still see the misty grey eyes getting more clouded as he jerked him off. **

**Sainab didn't waste any time, quickly loosening his belt and pulling down the zip. Then he felt her lips close around his erection. And it just felt wrong. And the fact that it felt wrong, felt wrong. And then everything was just ****_wrong._**

**"Sainab," he said. "Sainab, don't."**

**She looked up at him, surprise in her brown eyes. "What's wrong?"**

**He covered his face with his hands. "I'm not up for it."**

**Sainab chuckled. "Oh, but you are, babe." She lowered her head, ready to take him in her mouth again. But he couldn't take it. Because she wasn't… She wasn't…**

**"Don't, Sainab!" He pushed her away and sat up.**

**"Albus, what the hell's the matter with you?" she asked incredulously, wiping her mouth with her the back of her hand. **

**"Just… Don't." He got out of bed and left her there, a look of utter confusion upon her face.**

**Nothing had been the same since the encounter in the wardrobe. His head was all over the place. He couldn't concentrate. When he wasn't angry he was confused. When he wasn't confused, he was angry. Everyone noticed, but most of his friends and cousins let him be, probably thinking that he was stressed out because of homework or Quidditch. **

**_What if they'd known? What if they'd know what he had done, what haunted his dreams every single night?_**

**He didn't know what this meant for him. After the encounter in the wardrobe he'd went straight to bed, not talking to anyone. Everyone had thought the reason was that Gryffindor had lost the game, so no questions were asked. He spent the night drifting in and out of sleep, images of Scorpius filling his head. **

**The morning had come and he decided that it didn't mean anything. He decided that it had never really happened. He convinced himself that if he never thought about it and never talked about it, it would somehow be erased from time, from his memory. So when Scorpius gave him a questioning greeting while passing him in the corridor that day he just walked on by, completely ignoring him. **

**It didn't work though. Thoughts of the other boy and what they'd done constantly occupied his mind. All Scorpius had to do was to be in the same room as him, and the blood would rush through his veins, making him feel flushed and sweaty. If Scorpius got too close, like when he was sitting right in front of him in the class room, Albus felt both a need to run his hands all over his body ****_and _****punch him in the face at the same time. It more often than not made him aching and hard, and he would leave the room to find a hidden and quiet place where he could relieve himself, feeling ashamed the entire time. It was like having two different voices inside his head at once. He hated feeling this way. And because of it, he and Sainab hadn't had sex for two weeks, which was unusual for them. He just couldn't. Not that she didn't arouse him, she certainly did, but his head just wasn't in it. Tonight he hadn't managed to hold her back anymore. And look where it got him. He knew that he had to spend the majority of the next day apologizing to her. **

**It was early in the evening and the corridors were empty. Most of the students spent time in the different common rooms at this hour. If not, they were probably outside enjoying one of the last autumn evenings before winter came. Albus decided to go to the library, where there was little chance for him to run into someone he actually had to talk to. Except for his cousin Rose, but she always sat at the same table and was easy to avoid. He walked in the opposite direction from where he knew she was sitting, deciding to make his way towards the sports' section. He might as well find some literature on Quidditch as he was in here hiding anyway. **

**As Albus turned the corner to the sports' section he saw ****_him._**** He didn't know why he was surprised; Scorpius was a Quidditch captain as well.**

** But then again, maybe surprise wasn't what made his heart beat so hard.**

**Scorpius looked up from his book, only to see Potter standing there frozen in his steps, a look of surprise and fear in his green eyes. Scorpius really didn't like the way his heart started racing. But maybe the Potter would actually talk to him now, seeing as they were alone. As he opened his mouth to say something though, Albus Potter turned on his heel and hurried back in the direction he came from. That was enough. Scorpius felt his anger rising. **

**"Potter!" he half shouted, half whispered as he ran after him. **

**The other boy ignored him. **

**"Potter!"**

**Still no reaction. All he saw was the Gryffindors back. Scorpius caught up with him and grabbed his sweater unable to keep his temper.**

**"POTTER, FOR FUCKS SAKE!" He slammed the shorter boy into the closest shelf, causing it to sway dangerously on its feet.**

**Potter looked at him in utter shock. He desperately tried to wriggle out of Scorpius's grip. Then the school librarian suddenly showed up from practically out of nowhere. **

**"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, get out," she scorned them angrily. "I will not have this kind of behavior in my library. Five points from each of your houses!"**

**Scorpius let the other boy go and they both left in a hurry, ignoring the stares from their fellow students as they passed. Scorpius wasn't finished with him though; as soon as the door closed behind them, he once again grabbed Potter's sweater, pulling him angrily into a deserted corridor on the ground floor. **

**"Malfoy, get you're fucking hands off me," Potter said angrily as he was slammed into a wall.**

** "Now you and I are going to talk, ****_Potter_****," Scorpius sneered.**

**Albus didn't know what he disliked the most; the humiliation of Malfoy forcing him against the cold stone wall, or the rising arousal the closeness of the other boy caused. Malfoy's face was just inches from Albus's own, his grey eyes filled with rage. **

**"What the ****_fuck _****is your problem, Potter?!"**

**Albus felt his breath on his face; it smelled vaguely like peppermint. He had to get out of here.**

**"I don't know what you're talking about," Albus told him angrily. "Now get off me!"**

**"You damn well know what I'm talking about," Malfoy said. "Don't you think I've noticed that you ignore me, humiliate me, act like a fucking prick? ****_Everyone_**** notice, Potter! I get questions every day. 'What have you done to Potter?' I'm actually considering telling them all about it!"**

**That enraged Albus so much that he managed to push him away. ****_How dare he?! That arrogant little puke! _**

**"If you ever, ****_ever _****tell ****_anyone –" _****Albus started, but the Slytherin interrupted him.**

**"Oh, so you ****_do_**** remember now, do you?" Scorpius glared at him. **

**_Fuck. I've walked straight into his trap. _**

**The Slytherin slowly started getting closer again. "You do remember how I dragged you into the shower?" He was just a few feet away now. "How you kissed me, shoving your tongue down my throat? How you jerked me off?" His tone was aggressive, his voice lowered. **

**Albus avoided his intense stare, trying to force the images from his mind. "Shut up," he hissed.**

**"You do remember crying out my name as I sucked your cock? How you tugged my hair so hard it made my eyes water?"**

**Albus breath hitched, but he forced himself away from the Slytherin, ignoring the effect his words had on his body. He backed away. **

**"SHUT UP, you…pervert! You disgust me!"**

**Scorpius grey eyes struck him once again with their intensity. The blonde got closer again, and somehow Albus found himself trapped against the other wall, Scorpius's hands on each side of his head. Albus squirmed.**

**"A pervert, huh?" Scorpius's face was merely an inch away.**

**"Yes," Albus breathed.**

**"I disgust you?"**

**"Yes."**

**"So I guess me kissing you, right here, right now, would disgust you even more?" Albus felt his breath ghost over his lips.**

**"Yes." **

**Even he, himself, heard that that was a lie.**

**Then Scorpius kissed him. It was hungry and aggressive, his tongue invading Albus's mouth roughly. Nobody had ever kissed Albus Potter like that; like they wanted to consume him entirely. He couldn't help but respond, tongues dueling and teeth clashing as his hands found their way to Scorpius's hips. He felt an instant loss as the Slytherin's lips left his, only to let out a surprised gasp as the other boy started sucking hungrily on his neck. Albus let his eyes flutter shut.**

**"Still disgusted, are we?" Scorpius murmured against his skin.**

**"Mhm," was all Albus managed to reply. **

**"I can see that," Scorpius breathed. Suddenly Albus felt his hand on his crotch, massaging his bulge with quick, certain movements. Somehow, Scorpius managed to move them both a bit further up the corridor. Albus felt his lips let go of his neck and heard him mutter ****_"Alohomora!",_**** before they tumbled into an empty class room. Scorpius shoved him roughly up on a desk, before stepping in between his thighs. **

**"You're a little prick, you know that?" he grumbled, before grabbing the hem of Albus's sweater, ridding him of it in one swift move. **

**"Yeah?" Albus replied as his fingers started working on the other boy's shirt. "Well, you're an asshole." **

**"Fair enough," Scorpius mumbled. Then his head came down and Albus felt his tongue flick over a nipple. **

**_Merlin… How does he know? _****His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he felt the Slytherin lick and suck and rub at his nipples. How could Scorpius know how much it turned him on to be touched right there? Sainab didn't know, no one knew. Albus had always thought about it as a bit girly. Then his mind went black as Scorpius grabbed his thighs and forced his legs to wrap around him. He'd never been dominated this way. It turned him on more than he would ever care to admit. Albus could feel his erection through both of their trousers as Scorpius frantically started rubbing against him, creating a friction to wonderful that it made the Gryffindor see stars. Shamelessly Albus stroked the other boy's pale chest. How could it be that the body in front of him looked even more delicious than he had remembered and pictured at his most forbidden moments during the nights? Scorpius also liked to have his nipples touched. As soon as Albus started rubbing them, the Slytherin grabbed his neck and pulled him into if possible an even hungrier kiss. Their hips were moving faster now, both of them getting closer and closer.**

**Scorpius came first. "God… Albus!" His hands gripped his thighs so hard, Albus was sure he was leaving marks. But seeing the beautiful boy cum, his mouth slightly open, his eyes shut tightly as he shuddered against him more than did it for Albus. He felt wave after wave coating the inside of his own trousers. **

**Scorpius rocked him in his arms, kissing him softly, more softly than Albus thought the other boy was capable of. For several moments, everything was pure bliss. **

**It was different from last time. Albus didn't storm out. They dressed in silence and cleaned themselves up with the use of some handy spells. A few times their eyes met. It made Albus's heart jump in a way that frightened him. **

**"Well… See you around, yeah?" Scorpius said as they were about to go their separate ways in the entrance hall. **

**"Yeah. Sure." Albus stared after the other boy as he left. **

**As he made his way back to the Gryffindor Tower he knew that he had gotten himself into a gigantic mess. The confusion had filled him once again, and at the same time he still had a tingling feeling in his body after what they'd just done. He also knew that once could be written off as a mistake, but ****_twice_****… That was something entirely different.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hi guys!**

**Here's another update. It's rather steamy! If you don't like, don't read! I don't really know if it will continue like this (probably) or if I will come up whit a more decent plot. We'll see how it goes. I've marked the changing of perspectives with initials. That should make the whole thing a bit tidier.**

**Once again I'm sorry to say I don't own these characters. And as always: English is not my first language. My punctuation isn't that good either, really. So I'm sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy though!**

**:)Zoe**

**SHM**

Scorpius didn't know what the fuck he'd gotten himself into. How, _how,_ did he end up here? He'd never looked twice at Albus Potter. Sure he was good looking; a blind man could see that. He was very good looking with his emerald green eyes, tousled black hair and broad shoulders. But Scorpius had never thought about it. Maybe because he was a Potter. And now, after two quickies that weren't even real sex the Gryffindor was all he could think about. It was embarrassing. He simply didn't do this smitten-crush-_he-consumes-my-thoughts-every-fucking-minute-of-every-fucking-hour-of-every-fucking-day-_thing.

After their second encounter things were almost back to normal. The Potter didn't act like a prick anymore. He didn't ignore him, at least not completely. They mostly stayed out of each other's way though, except for when it was inevitable. Still there was some kind of tension there. Maybe it was all in Scorpius's head, but somehow the air seemed to get electrical when they were in the same room. Scorpius always tried to look at anyone, anything, except the Gryffindor. But he would always fail at one point or another. Sometimes Potter, who seemed to have chosen the same tactic, failed too. Their eyes would meet and Scorpius's heart would feel like it fell down to his stomach before it jumped up in his throat. It was exhausting. And it was annoying. Because he simply _didn't do this!_ He didn't have these kinds of reactions, these kinds of feelings for anyone. At least not for some arrogant Gryffindor jock who probably was so far into the closet he couldn't find his way out if he'd had a map and a compass. Scorpius didn't know where they stood. That was probably the most frustrating part; not knowing if it would happen again, if the Gryffindor even wanted to, made him crazy. It bothered him that he cared.

Then, suddenly, they were once again alone though it was only for a minute. It was a cold October evening. The Slytherins had finished Quidditch practice and Scorpius was just locking up the dressing rooms. He was drenched in sweat and water and kind of muddy after a tough session where nothing had went according to plan. His muscles ached for a long bath in the Prefects bathroom and as he grumbling turned to make his way up to the castle, there he was. Albus Potter.

There were a lot of loud Quidditch players of the Gryffindor house team as well making their way into their own dressing rooms, but Scorpius didn't really notice them. All he saw was Albus's smoldering eyes.

**ASP**

As the door slammed shut behind his team mates, Albus once again found himself alone with Scorpius Malfoy. The Slytherin looked… Worn out. Dirty. A bit angry.

He looked absolutely stunning.

Albus didn't know what came over him. Maybe it was the weeks with heated glances and the electrifying tension. Maybe it was the aching that hadn't left his body since their encounter three weeks earlier. Maybe it was the dripping, tousled hair of his fellow pupil. Or maybe it was the confusion in those deep, grey eyes. Anyhow he was only three short steps away, and it only took him two before he had the Slytherin pressed against the door. He tasted wet and warm and manly. Albus kissed him hard and mercilessly feeling his cock stir in his pants as their tongues touched. And something else as well; his heart fluttered.

The kiss ended abruptly when he remembered his team mates who were only a few feet away, all though unable to see them for the moment.

_What was he thinking?_

He hurried away from the Malfoy and into the dressing rooms.

The practice was rubbish and it was his fault. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't give any commands. It was all a big mess. His thoughts filled with the images of Scorpius Malfoy, Albus called an end to it after only half an hour. He ignored the strange stares from the team as he made his way to his own dressing room.

He didn't know what was going on. He didn't have a fucking clue. It had been quite some time since their last encounter, but his feelings hadn't changed, hadn't faded. And speaking of feelings; Albus didn't even really know what those consisted of. He knew he found it hard to concentrate on anything at all when Scorpius was in the same room, even if that room was the Great Hall. He knew that the Slytherin occupied most of his thoughts even if he fought it as hard as he could. He knew that those grey eyes and that blonde hair would somehow sneak into his mind whenever he shagged Sainab. He would deny it to himself afterwards, but he still _knew._

The anger had subsided. But the confusion was ten times as big.

Sighing heavily Albus decided to skip the shower; a long hot bath was what he needed now.

And he knew the password to the Prefects bathroom.

**SHM**

_How dared he?_

Scorpius scrubbed his skin angrily. How dared Potter kiss him like that, like he _possessed _him, and then disappear? Who the fuck did he think he was? His erection had finally softened and he stepped out of the bath. He had simply refused to relieve himself. He refused to acknowledge the reaction Potter had provoked. It annoyed the hell out of him that a sudden kiss from the jock could make his body tingle the way it did, no matter how hot the kiss was.

He toweled off quickly, shaking the water out of his hair the best he could, before putting on his briefs. And then the door opened.

_Of course the fucking door opened._

Albus stared at him. He was in his Quidditch outfit and he was dripping wet. He'd obviously come up with the same idea as Scorpius himself, but he hadn't any right to be there. Potter wasn't even a prefect!

Still that didn't really cross Scorpius's mind. He managed to tear his eyes away from the other boy.

"Well, look who it is," he commented dryly reaching for his jeans.

"Look Malfoy, I'm sorry, I just – " Albus rubbed the back of his head in a kind of adorable way. He almost looked like a little boy.

Scorpius softened a bit. "It's all right," he said. "Just don't go around thinking I'm your bird or anything."

"I have a bird."

That was somehow provoking. Like Scorpius gave a rats ass about the Patil girl. Did Potter _think _he did?

"She must really fulfill your needs," was his sharp remark, knowing it would hit Potter where it hurt. He put his sweater on. "It seems to be working out for you."

Albus's green eyes shot daggers at him. "Leave Sainab out of this," he growled.

"Happy to!"

Scorpius grabbed his bag and was about to leave, but as he passed Potter the other boy grabbed his arm.

Scorpius looked at the hand grabbing his arm, then up at the Gryffindor's face. Albus looked back, his eyes pleading. Then he grabbed Scorpius's neck and crashed his lips against his.

And Scorpius could have killed himself for it, but he gave in. Now would be the best time to get out of this mess, dammit! But the Potter's lips were just too damn delicious, too demanding.

_Fuck it, _he thought as he started to undress the other boy.

**ASP**

Before he knew it, Albus found himself in the hot water pressed up against the edge with Scorpius Malfoy's naked body pressed against his own. It was less hurried this time. The blonde boy kissed him deeply while rubbing his erection against his thigh in a slow pace. Albus had his hand tangled in the long hair, his other hand resting against the small of his back.

The kissing stopped and Scorpius's heavy eyes met his own. Somehow Albus managed to meet his stare without getting caught up in all sorts of doubts. Scorpius was…_beautiful _Albus realized. He'd never noticed it before. But he was.

It was a scary realization but it couldn't be denied.

Albus removed his hand from the blonde hair and placed it on Scorpius's cheek, rubbing his thumb slowly over his cheekbone. He didn't know what made him do it, but it changed something in the other boy.

Scorpius kissed him harshly, teeth clashing and lips almost bruising as he grabbed Albus's shoulders and somehow managed to maneuver them both towards the steps out of the huge bathtub. The white tiles felt cold against his back as Scorpius pushed him hard up against the bathroom walls. Then the Slytherin sank to his knees.

**SHM**

Somehow they had gotten almost _tender_ in the bath. Scorpius didn't do tender. As he sank to his knees on the bathroom floor, he decided to show the Gryffindor what this was really about. This was sex. Sex between guys.

He started sucking determinedly on the other boy's cock while fondling his balls. He couldn't help but smile as he felt Albus's knees starting to tremble. But he had more in store for him. Carefully he eased his index finger further back until it brushed against his hole. He heard Albus gasp, his hands suddenly digging into his scalp. The Gryffindor was too dry though. Scorpius sat back on his heels and sucked on his own finger until it was thoroughly slicked up. Albus's watched him from under heavy eyelids, his breathing shallow. Then Scorpius got back to work. This time he rubbed gentle circles around the hole before breaching the tight muscle with the first digit. Albus grunted in discomfort but soon seemed to forget about it as Scorpius sucked harder on his cock. Soon he'd had his entire index finger buried in the other man's ass and wiggled it gently, massaging carefully.

"Oh fuck," Albus croaked and spread his legs wantonly over Scorpius's hand. Scorpius let go of his cock and looked up at the shaking boy. Slowly he pushed a second finger in. Albus wrinkled his forehead and Scorpius heard a thump as the back of other boy's head hit the wall.

But the position didn't really work. Albus's legs was about to give in and his own knees were close to killing him. Regrettably he removed his fingers and got to his feet.

**ASP**

Albus felt Scorpius's fingers disappear and opened his eyes confusedly. In a strike of fear he thought the other boy was going to leave him in this state, but before he could say anything Scorpius once again crashed his lips against his own. His grey eyes looked almost black with lust.

"Don't worry," he whispered hoarsely before he abruptly turned Albus around. Faced against the wall Albus felt an arm around his waist, holding him up, before what must've been three fingers shoved harshly up his ass. It did not feel good and he swore loudly as he pounded his fist against the white tiles.

"What the fuck, Scorpius?!"

He felt the Slytherins breath against his air. "Just give it a minute. You have to relax." Scorpius bit down into his shoulder.

Albus was about to wrestle him off. Like it was possible to relax now! That stupid, little…

Then Scorpius's fingers found a spot deep within him, at his very core. A bundle of nerves that made his knees go week and stars appear before his inner eye.

"Merlin," he breathed. He'd never experienced anything like it. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He was glad Scorpius held him up, or else he would have been a puddle on the floor by this point.

The Slytherin was relentless. Maneuvering his hand like an expert he hit that spot again and again and again and _again,_ and Albus came wave after wave against the wall even without having his cock touched.

**SHM**

When Scorpius finally got to bed that night his whole body tingled and hummed. He felt giddy and couldn't stop smiling as he laid there staring up at the ceiling of his bed. He figured he could allow himself to feel this way right now, in the darkness behind the closed curtains. For once he pushed the anger over having these feelings away.

He hadn't showered after they were done. That way he could still smell the scent of the other boy on his skin.

After he was completely spent, Scorpius had turned Albus towards him and kissed him deeply. The Gryffindors shouts and gasps were still ringing in his ears. Albus reacted so deliciously to his touches, to his every move; it was the ultimate high for Scorpius.

Or so he'd thought.

But as the shaking Potter sank to his knees in front of him, Scorpius knew better. The faint look of hunger in those emerald green eyes, the way he uncertainly licked his lips, the trembling hands on his hips and then how Scorpius was suddenly engulfed in tight white hot wetness… _That _was the ultimate high.

**ASP**

Albus could feel himself blush when he thought about what they'd done. He couldn't really believe it. The only reason he did was that he could still feel Scorpius on every part of his body. That, and the fact that he was kind of sore. Once again he couldn't understand what had gotten into him. What was _wrong_ with him. The thought of how Scorpius had gotten in charge made him go hot all over. He cast his duvet aside, hoping for some air to cool down his burning skin. But he was hidden away behind the curtains of his bed, so it didn't help much.

He'd had everything. He did well in school. He was as good a Quidditch player as both of his parents. He had a large family who all loved him. He had a gorgeous girlfriend who loved him.

Then way did he feel this urge to be near Scorpius, to go to him, kiss him, do…things with him?

He'd sucked Scorpius off. That was something he'd never ever imagined himself doing. The thought of even being near another man's cock had always disgusted him. But something was different with Scorpius.

_You can say that again, you bloody fool._

Right there, right then in the Prefects bathroom, not only had he done it, he'd _wanted _it. Craved it, even. And the way Scorpius's legs had started trembling, the way his hands had tugged at Albus's hair, the moans and gasps and cries… Albus had never provoked such a reaction in any human being.

With a groan Albus rolled over in his bed feeling like crying, feeling like grinning, feeling like screaming, feeling like singing, all at the same time.


End file.
